Ratchet and Clank Code Lyoko
by sugarrushdragon
Summary: Ratchet and Clank have been sent to Earth to investigate strange anomalies that have currently been happening only problem is that people who go their have a tendency to missing so will they disappear like the rest or will they succeed in their mission!
1. chapter 1: The adventure begins!

Ratchet and Clank

Code Lyoko

by sugarrushdragon

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Chapter 1: The adventure begins

At the exact centre of the universe, give or take fifty feet, we find our heroes Ratchet and Clank helping with some scamatics in the Great clock!

"Ratchet are the quantum energy readings stable?" Clank said while holding a checklist in his metallic hands, Ratchet turned around and awnserd Clank's question "yeah pal" he said putting away a weird looking device into a toolbox "thank you for helping sir!" Sigmund said happily as he typed on one of the control panels, "happy to help" Clank said happily "yeah! But I know you didn't call us just to help read a thew simple scamatics, right?" "yes your right!"

Sigmund pressed a few buttons on a control panel and suddenly a planet appeared, it was mainly covered with water "on this planet there have been time Anomalies where the entire solar system would jump back in time" "Wait did you say that and entire galaxy is just suddenly jumping back in time!" Ratchet said shocked at what had Sigmund said "unfortunately yes but don't worry sir! Because there definitely will be no tears in the space time continuum any time soon!" "Sigmund do you know the co-ordinates of the planet!" Clank asked "yes! I will send the co-ordinates to your ship. But there is something you should know sir before you go!" "And what's that? Is it populated by giant wargrock's that shoot death rays out of their eyes" Ratchet said in a mocking tone "no! but you might disappear never to be seen or heard from again!"

Clank instantly asked " what do you mean Sigmund!?" "well the species that dominate the planet may have a little habit of finding beings that are not from their own world and doing... well nobody knows what they do since all we have are little bits and pieces of information about them" "and what exactly does the dominant species look like" Ratchet asked "I have no idea just improvise!" Sigmund said "well we're doomed!" "indeed!"

hope you

enjoyed my first fan fic and I have improved it alot!

also I do not own the characters in this chapter insomniac games do


	2. Chapter 2: earth

**Rachet and clank / Code Lyoko**

 **by sugarrushdragon**

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Chapter 2: Earth

In the dark abyss of space Aphelion was cruising at max speed while she dodged asteroids as they floated aimlessly in the endless void.

"we will be arriving at our destination soon! I suggest landing on the planet's moon to help formulate a plan before entering the world's atmosphere" "that does sound better then improvising" Ratchet said smiling while he was watching Clank struggle with a little puzzle which resembled a rubix cube but it was circular and floaty."Excuse me Aphelion but does this planet have a name?" Clank asked curiously as he handed the puzzle over to Ratchet after giving up quarter of the way through "yes it does! The information that Sigmund gave me says that the planet's name is Earth" " _how creative"_ Ratchet said sarcastically as he managed to complete the puzzle with ease, he smirked as Clank snatched it out of his hands and started it again.

"We have arrived on Earth's moon! I have also hacked into a nearby satellite orbiting the planet to gain vital information on how to blend in" Aphelion said happily as Clank put the puzzle (which was still unfinished) in a compartment draw then closed it as Ratchet started to calibrate his hologuise and intergalactic language translater "I have located the Anomalie's location, it is located on a part of Earth called France" "ooh! that sounds fancy" Ratchet rolled his eyes at Clank's comment "I have also enrolled Ratchet in a school" "WHAT?!" Ratchet shouted as Clank laughed "well in my opinion it will be a very effective way of gavering information without seeming suspicious and I have already done it so no complaints!" Ratchet sighed and reluctantly started heading towards the mysterious planet. Unknowning of what's to come.

 **2 hours after a bit of research,** **preparation and hiding Aphelion.** "This is too weird" Ratchet said as he walked onto the campus wearing a hologuise which made him look like a 13 year old boy with short, scruffy, golden, brown hair and emerald eyes but he was still the same height as his original form, "Ratchet it's this or being captured" Clank awnserd sternly while being hidden in Ratchet's backpack. They wondered around for a few minutes only to realise they have no idea where they were " Hey! what are you doing over there?" shouted a voice behind them they turned around only to see a chubby guy in a red tracksuit behind them.

"I'm meant to go to the headmaster's office but I don't know where it is" Ratchet chuckled awkwardly while rubbing the back of his head "why exactly are you going to the principles office?" the man said with a sturn look on his face "well I'm here to enroll at this school... so if you would like to tell me where the office is, that would be a big help" "just follow me!" Ratchet followed the man around the campus until they eventually reached their destination.

"So your the new student Ryan Deadlock am I right?" Ratchet or should I say Ryan nodded his head as the head master looked at his computer screen accessing the information. Ryan sat there twiddling his thumbs unsure of what to do, he could feel the piercing glare of the man that he met just a thew moments ago on his skin. For a while there was just silence "well all the information checks out but unfortunately" Ryan holded his breath "you will not have a roommate, so Jim would you please escort Ryan to his room" Jim nodded "follow me Ryan!"

Ryan followed Jim into a hallway with doors on each side until they stopped at a singular door "well this is your room and timetable" Jim handed Ryan a peice of paper "lessons start tomorrow, **don't** be late!" Ryan nodded then walked into his room and shut the door behind him, he then let out a huge breath of relief and sank to the floor "Ratchet are you OK?" "yeah pal it's just that was a little bit too tense!" Ryan switched off his hologuise to revereveal his true furry form, "This feels much better!" Ratchet put down his backpack and started unpacking. "Unfortunately you will have to do the first day without me because I will be setting up our equipment while you go to classes" Ratchet nodded and then collapsed onto the bed and fell into a deep slumber.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

 **I have finally done the second Chapter Yay! :-)**

 **I do not own the characters in this chapter insomniac games and**


	3. Chapter 3: Introductions

Chapter 3: Introductions

Ryan walked into the classroom and instantly stopped In his tracks as he felt the gaze of the entire class fall upon him, he took a deep breath and carried on walking deeper into unknown territory.

he sat at an empty desk and was silent, listening to the nearby conversations of the class "that must be the new kid" "I heard he's from a different country" "he's cute!" "Hey there!" Ryan looked up to see a boy with questionable blonde, purple hair smiling at him "hi" "mind if I sit there?" "no" Ryan kept calm hoping to gain maybe gain some information from him or at least make an ally/ friend to hang around with, just for the time.

"So what's your name new kid?" "Ryan Deadlock" "that sounds AWSOME! it's like some kind of gladiators name!" Odd smiled as he playfully pretended to have a sword and swung it about, Ryan just watched in confusion "Wait! what's your name" "oh!" he snapped out of his trance and turned his attention to Ryan "my name is Odd Della Robbia but you can just call me Odd" _'what a fitting name'_ Ryan thought as Odd smiled at him gleefully "nice to meet you Odd" Ryan extended his arm to shake Odd's hand "nice to meet you too Ryan!" Odd shook Ryan's hand then the teacher walked in and lessons started.

 **After lessons! it's DINNER time! I LOVE DINNER!... sorry got** **carried away.** "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Odd said in shock, overacting drastically "how could you not know at least a single part of history! I mean even I know more then you and I don't listen to anything!" Ryan felt his ears bleed due to the amount of volume which came from Odds mouth "well anyway you did fine in science buddy! for someone who didn't even know who Henry VIII is" Odd said in a teasing tone, Ryan rolled his eyes at the compliment? Odd grabbed Ryan wrist and suddenly dragged him into a line of kids waiting for something? "Why are we in this line?" Odd looked at him and shook his head "Ryan, Ryan, Ryan. poor oblivious Ryan"Ryan felt the urge to punch his lights out but resisted "I had hope that you would at least know what a dinner line was but you dashed it quite excellenty, it was there but now it's on the floor decaying" Odd pretended to wipe a tear from his eye but Ryan rolled his eyes and felt a _strong_ urge to punch him but resisted yet again. "But seriously it's like your from an entirely different planet."

"Yeah I landed on the moon after travelling around in my spaceship with a talking toaster" Ryan smirked as Odd started laughing "you are one of the funniest people I have met!" Ryan and Odd after waiting in the line eventually got to the good part of dinner **food!... sorry again** "so what will it be today Odd, we have fish and chips or meatloaf" the lunch lady said while holding a ladle for some strange reason "I'll have the meat loath please!" the lunch lady put the meatloaf on a tray and handed it to him "so what will it be newbie" "my name's Ryan" "ok then, what will it be Ryan" he looked between the two and he didn't like meatloaf so of course the option would be "fish and chips please." she slapped the fish on the tray then the chips "over here Ryan!" he looked at the table where Odd was sitting and it was deserted for now!

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

 **Cliff hanger hahaha!! the next one will be a 2.0 it's just that I wanted to get the chapter out sooner and sorry about going crazy on the food parts it's just that I love food kinda like Odd does :-p**

 **and some of you may be wondering 'why didn't Ratchet over react or something! it would be funny and overs would have done it!' it ain't how I roll B-)**

 **I do not own the characters in this chapter and you know the rest! look at the previous chapter!**


	4. chapter 35: Introductions 2

Chapter 3.5: Introductions 2

Ryan sat down next to Odd and started eating his meal, he glanced next to him to see Odd devouring his meal at a unatural speed "hi Odd" Ryan's attention fell onto a girl with short and pink hair, she sat down across from Ryan and started eating herself. She swallowed a chunk from her food before saying "so Odd who's your new friend" "his name is Ryan and I think he comes from Mars" a confused look popped onto her face the instant Odd opened his mouth "and why is Ryan from Mars?" "because he can't name a single thing that happened in history, can't name a single planet in the solar system but has a insane level of knowing stuff in laumtom mechanics" "it's quantum mechanics Odd also what!?" "that was my reaction aswell!" *cough cough* Ryan grabbed their attention "oh! Ryan this is Aileta" "pleasure to meet you Ryan" "you too."

After a couple of minutes a girl turned up with long black hair and a heart shape on her tank top, two boys accompanied her as they followed her like two stray puppies "so where are the other docks and urwin?" she said with a smug look on her face, Ryan couldn't bare her high pitched squeal but he's heard worse, "unfortunately their sick" Aileta said softly "yeah sick of you" that both laughed as the girl grasped in disgust until she realised Ryan sitting there continuing to eat his dinner "so who are you?" her attitude switched in mere seconds as Ryan swallowed his food "Ryan anyway what's your's?" "well my name is Sissi and I'm the principles daughter!"she said proudly

but Ryan just stared at her unimpressed" well nice to meet you Sissi" Sissi smiled and said "I know" "sorry to break this conversation but I think it time that Sissi finds her brain! legend says that it got lost in her ego years ago" Ryan didn't get the joke but Sissi just stormed off as Odd and Aileta laughed for a bit.

 **dinner ended... aww and then P.E started**

"today we will be doing some activities to test your capabilities" "why?" a student called out curiously, Jim focused his attention on the student and awnserd their question "because as you might have noticed by now we have a new student!" Jim said as he pointed to Ryan "Ryan introduce yourself then get on the track" Ryan walked to the front and swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat. "hello my name is Ryan Deadlock, I'm from England" class started wispering instantaneously "hi Ryan" one boy called out" "EVERYBODY QUIET!" a silence fell over the class as Jim stopped their little chit-chat. Ryan walked to the track and waited for Jim's signal "Go!" Ryan sprinted across the track at an insane speed and almost tripped and fell trying to stop, Jim's face turned into a bright smile as he gladly said "well it looks like Ryan has just beaten the school record and on the first day." everyone cheered in excitement "whoo! go Ryan" he heard Odd shout within the noise of the crowd "congratulations Ryan!" Aileta said happily, but Ryan thought it was fuss over nothing because it's just a record.

A girl with flowing blonde hair walked down the hallway while whistling a happy tune and smiling warmly until the lights started to flicker and she stopped everything and felt an unsettling presence. whispering came from a nearby door, she felt curious so she checked the door no harm in that right? "hello" she opened the door only for a shadow to grab hold of her electricity started to course through her body as she tried to escape, she tried to scream but it was like a invisible hand was stopping the noise from getting out until it all seised at once and she was standing there smiling in an unsettling way. she started walking down the hallway towards the track but something replaced her pupils, a strange symbol that flickered in her eyes like static.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

 **I've finally done the other half of chapter 3 phew! any way hope you enjoyed the chapter**

 **and chapter 4 is on its way.**

 **I do not own the characters which apear in this chapter insomniac games and** **moonscoop**


	5. Chapter 4: Explosions in the wood

chapter 4: Explosions in the wood

"Ok everyone! we are going to Finnish this lesson off with a scavengers hunt" a synchronised moan came from the entire class "STOP COMPLAINING! now let's pair you up. Aileta your with Ryan" Aileta walked over to Ryan who was near Odd as he crossed his fingers and chanted "please be Alice, please be Alice, pleeease be Alice!!" "Odd your with Sissi" "OH COME ON!" Ryan snickered at Odd's pain as he slinked away towards his partner who looked as thrilled as he did. "Poor Odd" Aileta said in pity but was glad she wasn't in his shoes, Ryan had a giant grin on his face while he watched Odd and Sissi bickering from a far, they were practically at each other's throats already "it's like watching a married couple" Ryan then laughed as Odd gave him a look of disgust "WHAT DID I DO?!" Odd then looked the other direction in a petty strop "you have no idea do you?" Aileta said while giggling a little at Ryan as he scratched his head in confusion.

"Now that everyone has a partner let's explain the rules!" Jim holded up a rubber ducky in the air "you will be searching for these rubber duckies in the wood and if you get injured or lost then blow your whistle and I'll come find you, everyone got that!" a single student raised his hand "yes Timmy" " why are we hunting rubber duckies? because I thought it was flags we had to find" "because _someone_ stained all the flags trying to create a new color using PERNAMENT MARKER INK INSINSTEAD OF PAINT!" he glared daggers at Odd who whistled trying to appear inconspicuous "anyway! ready. set. GO!" Everyone sprinted into the wood while an ominous presence drew near.

"Hmm... I think it's this way!" "you sure? because you've never been in this forest before also what makes you so sure that a rubber ducky is in this particular direction?" "INSTINCT!" Ryan said as he led the way through the forest, Aileta walked behind him keeping a close eye on where they were going but also on Ryan to make sure that they won't get lost "dont you mean guessing?" "nope! it's pure raw instinct, and if I was guessing then I would have said the rubber ducky is a pink one with an eyepatch" Ryan said smirking as Aileta sighed. **after a few seconds of walking** "Ryan it's just that I've been in this forest more times then you and so can navigate it easily also in my opinion if I had decided where we were going then we would have found..." she stopped her sentence as she saw, perched on a tree stump a pink rubber ducky with an eyepatch. Ryan's and Aileta's jaws dropped wide open in astonishment "well I weren't expecting that!" Ryan said grinning as he took the rubber ducky "What? err...HOW!" "INSTINCT!" Ryan said as he spredded out his hands playfully. * _Rustle Rustle*_ Aileta and Ryan's attention was grabbed by a rustling in the bushes, they stared at it in suspense waiting for something to emerge, a girl with long blonde hair and an unsettling smile to match the erie atmosphere which seemed to follow her as she walked out of the bushes, a strange symbol was flickering in her eyes like static on a tv.

"who are you!" Ryan asked but there was no awnser, she just kept walking towards Aileta who seemed distressed. Aileta tried to escape but the girl tackled her with an unatural amount of strength and sent her flying into a tree with an immense force. She grunted in pain and fell unconscious "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!" Ryan shouted as he sprinted towards Aileta and picked her up before the girl did. the girl then growled at Ryan and started walking towards him "well I'm going to assume that your not human but you could use a _NAGOTIATOR"_ Ryan pulled out from thin air the Nagotiator and started running back, the girl gave a confused look at what he was doing until Ryan pulled the trigger and then the girl was engulfed by an explosion which set fire to the surrounding area. **meanwhile on the track** "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!?" Jim shouted as he saw a veil of smoke coming from the wood, Jim blew his whistle and shouted through a microphone "EVERYBODY RETURN NOW! THERE HAS BEEN AN EXPLOSION!" **Meanwhile with Odd and Sissi** "WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?" Sissi shouted as Odd ran towards the rising smoke "TO SEE IF MY FRIENDS ARE OK!" Odd then disappeard into the wood leaving Sissi by herself. **back to Ryan and Aileta** Ryan didn't stop running but looked back only to see a figure coming out the smoke.

"NO FREAKING WAY!" Ryan shouted while being chased "Hey Ryan over here!" he saw Odd next to a hole waving frantically before jumping into it. Ryan got out the Negotiator again and then pulled the trigger before the girl had time to react, causing another explosion which turned into a veil of smoke and allowed Ryan escaped down the hole without being detected "take that you stupid witch" Ryan whispered under his breath as he grinned satissatisfied with the result. "come on follow me!" Odd said grabbing a skate board" Aileta moaned as she awoke "it seems that sleeping beauty has awoken from her slumber" Odd said smiling until Ryan dropped her on the floor "Ow! why would you do that!" "to make sure you were properly awake" Ryan smirked as he helped lift her off the ground "anyway what happened?" "well a crazy girl knocked you out with an unatural amount of strength and than she exploded... twice" "well that's new for X.A.N.A, making his specters explode. guess he must have been working with explosives recently" "X.A.N.A? what's that?" a girl suddenly slapped Odd at the back of his head, she had narrow eyes and short black hair "Odd! are you forgetting something about all this being a secret!" Odd rubbed the back of his head "I know! I know! but he already saw a girl explode twice and I think that he at least deserves an explanation, after all he did save Aileta from that freak" "Hmm. Your right... WAIT DID YOU SAY A SPECTOR EXPLODED!" "ok is anybody gonna tell me anything! also who is she!?" Ryan shouted as he started to loose his patience "my name is Yumi and what's your's?" "Ryan" "Hey! sorry to break the little chit chat but does anybody know where Aileta's gone?" Yumi gasped and looked around desperately but Aileta was no where to be seen.

"Oh! she said she was going that way" Ryan pointed down the dark tunnel where Odd collected his skateboard "then why didn't she tell us?" "she said she didn't want to interrupt the conversation and then left because you were taking too long" *ring ring* Yumi picked up her phone only for a boys voice to come bursting out the speaker "Where are you two! Ulric and Aileta are already on Lyoko and they could really use some help!" "ok Jeremy we're on our way!" she closed the phone and and took a skateboard "ok let's go!" Odd said enthusiastically "but what about Ryan how is he meant to catch up?" "it's OK he is now officially the fastest person in our class so this will be a breeze for him" Ryan nodded as he sprinted on ahead "whoa you weren't kidding" before she could even utter a word Odd had already left "Hey wait for me!"

"Excuse me Ryan but how exactly do you know which direction the factory is in" Ryan smiled at Odd and awnserd with "INSTINCT!"

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

I've completed chapter 4

sorry it's a bit late it's just that recently I've been sick but don't worry! also I'm going to research the code lyoko chcharacters a bit more because to me the characters are a bit unaccurate also not my best again but oh well I had fun and hopefully you had fun also I 100% guarantee chapter 5 :-)

I do not own any of the characters insomniac games and moonscoop do.

 **aww fudge buckets I forgot to do it in bold writing! oh well.**


	6. Chapter 5: Going Lyoko!

Chapter 5: going Lyoko!

 **At the Factory!** "Finally! what took you so long" a boy in blue sweater and blonde hair was sitting on a chair next to a giant computer, it looked pretty advanced compared to the rest of the planet's technology. "oh you know the usual, X.A.N.A attack, exploding specter and stuff like that" "Wait did you say a specter exploded!" the boy said as he started typing at the keyboard at a super human speed "Wait, we have no time for this! Yumi, Odd get to the scanner's quickly!" Ryan stepped off the elevator and watched them get consumed by giant metal doors that locked together tightly. "So I assume your Jeremy" "yes" he said barley noticing him standing by the door, he was too concentrated on the screen, Ryan nearly jumped out of his skin as Jeremy surprised him with a sudden "scaner Odd! scaner Yumi! **V** **irtualisation** " Ryan leaned over Jeremy as his eyes darted around the monitor, searching for something. Jeremy laid back and gave a sigh of relief and slowly started looked on his left only for him almost fall of his seat as he shouted "WHO ARE YOU!"

"you just noticed me _now_ " Ryan raised an eyebrow at Jeremy's obliviouness **is that a word who cares!** "oh! sorry Einstein I forgot to tell you that I brought a friend!" Ryan leaned towards the computer "Odd is that you?" **On Lyoko! where things are _Lyoko_** **(hehe)** "you bech-ya" Odd said as he soared through the sky on a hover board. he was hovering above some sort of broken desert that was floating above a blue sea made of code. "is that you Ryan?" Aileta said as she was taking cover behind a massive orange rock as a horde of lazers flew past the rock or either hit it, scorching it. "Wait your there too Aileta?" Ryan leaned even closer to the screen "WHO IS THERE?!" a boy with double blades jumped high into the air only to thrust one of his swords into a strange giant cube thing with a symbol on it that seemed... awfuly familiar, it then exploded scattering its code in the air... wait code? "It's ok Ulrich its just Odd's and Aileta's new friend Ryan" Yumi said pulling out two glowing fans **(there her biggest fans! ... sorry)** and throwing them at a hidious flying bug which was fiering lazers out of its stinger, it exploded into binary code that disapeard almost as fast as it apeard "he sawbug a specter explode so why not!" Odd said before shouting "Lazer Arrow!"And firing a glowing arrow, it flew only to have a devastating impact on some kind of strange giant crab monster, it lost balance and staryed wobbling only for it to explode into binary code that disapeard instantly just like the bug and cube.

"Did you just say a specter exploded?" Ulrich said whilst dodging a lazer fired from another strange cab entity "yeah! i was running from the specter until..." Ryan was interupted by Aileta who darted around, trying not to get hit by the constant shooting, "this isnt really the time to have a conversation guys, OOF!" she was hit from behind and stumbled forward shaking off the breif jolt of pain, "AILETA!" Yumi hurried towards her protecting her from any more harm and giving her time to reruprate. "don't worry I'll be fine." **at the factory** * _Bang Bang Bang*_ "what was that!" Ryan and Jeremy turned their attention to the noise coming from the upper floor "OH NO!" "what's with the oh no?" Ryan said as he looked at Jeremy, his face had gone pale, well paler then usual, "...X.A.N.A's here." **O** **n the upper level** the girl was walking towards the elevater, she was coverd with ash and their previously their hair was loose and a rich gold colour was now stiff and staind black from the explosions, they were annoyed and someone had to pay!

 **On Lyoko** Ulrich got hit by a rouge lazer and was sent flying back, he eventualy evaporated and flickered out of the world "Oh no! man down, man down!" Odd zoomed across the sky shooting any enemie he saw as Yumi and Aileta pushed the massive wave of monsters back "Yumi can i ask you something?" "yeah!" another handfull of monsters were destroyed and a firework display of binary coverd the area "why exactly are their so many monsters!?" "Yeah! I was wondering the same exact thing!" Odd narrowly dodged a lazer as it flew past him, he almost lost balance but managed to steal it back before another wave of lazers flew towards him with deadly accuracy "well we were testing the new verhicles... until Jeremy accidently shut off the entity limiter and well lets just say that X.A.N.A took the opportunity to create this disastor! but dont worry Jeremy rectivated it" Yumi ran around the horde of monsters and threw her fans at then, they sliced easily through the flesh of the monsters as the wounds shone a brilliant red. **During the conversation in the real world** The metal chamber opend revealing Ulrich on the floor, exausted, he looked up only to be greeted by Ryan looking down at him as he smirked "need a hand?" "I'm guessing your Ryan" Ryan helped Ulrich up and out of the strange chamber and said "yep! anyway I've got a plan to keep our little guest busy" "oh! don't tell me!" "yep!" Ulrich sighed and started heading towards a ladder in the metal room, it seemed to lead up towards the giant computer, "so what's the plan?"

"Make it do what!?" Ulrich and Jeremy shouted in unison, bewildered at what Ryan had just said, "we'll make her explode... literaly!" "and how are we meant to do that?" Jeremy said concentrated on the computer yet again. "throw a random object at it!" Ulrich laughed his head off at the rediculous plan and almost dropped to the floor, ghasping for air "and what's so funny _Ulrich_?" Ryan stared daggers at Ulrich as he struggled to breath "its just that... that! is the most rediculous plan ever thought up!" Ulrich started laughing uncontrollably again "well got any other way to distract her?" Ryan smirked as the laughter finally secced as they slowly realised that it was their best shot "fine, just tell me where to go" "come on i saw a ledge that you can throw stuff off of" Ryan headed to the stair way that was sitting in the corner "hey! aren't we going to the elavator?" Ulrich pointed at the securely locked giant metal doors "well It's kind of obvious she is waiting for us up their. so all in favour of not _dying_ raise your hand!" Ryan holded up his hand and later Jeremy did the same, Ulrich sighed and eventualy held his hand up too "great! now lets kick some butt" Ryan pounded his fists together and ascended up the stairway with Ulrich following while they left Jeremy to do his thing.

 **Wow this took a while to make but im satisfied with the result! the reason why it took so long is that i had a bit of writters block so yeah but im glad its out now! :-)**

 **I do not own the charecters in this chapter Insomniac games and moonscoop do!**


	7. Chapter 6: The Delay

Chapter 6:The Delay.

 **On the upper level** Ulrich and Ryan where above the girl as she stalked the elevator waiting for something? "What is she doing?" Ulrich whispered into Ryans ear while hiding behind a red giant barrel, safe from her line of sight "waiting for you, what else" Ryan looked to his left to see some conveneient cans stacked upong one another "look over there! throw them at her" Ulrich nodded and ran towards the cans picking them up and cradeling them within his arms "over here!" Ulrich threw one of the cans with full force at the girl she turned to see a can approching rappidly towards her, *bonk* it wasnt very effective until she felt a simular sensation that she felt twice before, behind the barrals Ryan secretly fired a Negotiotor missle to make it seem like she was literaly going to explode by a single touch. "Oh my gosh! she actually exploded" "Told you!" Ryan shouted while signaling that he should probaly run now, Ulrich got the message and sprinted far away from his orininal location as the girl shook off the explosion like it was a minor inconvinience she looked around in the thick cloud of smoke that covered her trying to locate the annoyances where ever they are, *bonk* yet again a can hit her on the head then BOOM! she would combust into a inferno of fire and a veil of smoke and it repeated again and again until... there was no explosion only the sound of a hollow metal can falling to the fall. she smiled in delight realising that all their mysterious fire power had ran dry and thats when she saw him! The nuisance that wasted her time with explosion after explosion. She wanted revenge, she wanted him dead! And besides it wouldn't hurt to spend a little more time disposing of a little brat because there were still plenty of it left.

 **On Lyoko** "LASER ARROW, LASER ARROW, _L_ As _r_ _ER ArRow_ " Odd started to whezze a little because he was still dodging the sea of monsters that swarmed below, moving and constantly attacking with no end in sight. "Will it ever end!" Odd dodged another bullet as it flew past him "it feels like its taking forever!" Yumi lazily threw one of her fans at a monster that exploded just like the others "Stop moaning! your half way through" "HALF WAY!" they all shouted in unison Aileta sighed and just carried on as Odd landed and took cover trying to reclaim his breath, Yumi just moaned and killed several monsters at once in frustration. **At the Factory, Upper floor** Ryan looked at his gun only to see that nothing came out, he had used all his Negotiator ammo and unfortunatly that was the only explosive weapon he had on him "OH CRUD!" "err.. Ryan what do you mean by 'oh crud' and do you know why the spector didn't explode?" Ryan was silent trying to think of a reasonable explanation "well... it may have just learnt how not to explode on impact so basically we're now completely done for and will probaly, most likely die or something along those lines" Ulrich looked at Ryan with dread painted along his face as a painful feeling swirled around his body that he was all too familiar with. "RUN!" Ulrich started to sprint but after a few seconds he screamed in agony, limbs flailing about as he dropped to the floor unconscious yet writhing in agony as electricity viciously flowed through the metal panels. Ryan looked at the horror in anger and disgust as he took a look down to see that behind their backs she had touched one of the panels and sent a wave of electricity surging through a metal pillar connected closely to the panel, Ryan was lucky that the boots he was wearing (under the hologuise) were mainly composed of rubber. The girl stopped and looked up expecting to see two unconcious kids in agony and pain but instead she saw Ryan smirking down and saying "come get me!" she ran up a nearby set of stairs at an unrealistic speed and burst open a door to see Ryan yawning and then looking at her like a peice of gum on his shoe not some great malevoent force, this ticked her off.

 **Meanwhile on Lyoko and yes i'm doing this on pupose ;-)** "Are we almost done yet?" Odd said as he somehow dogged a wall composed of lazzers, Jeremy sighed "no" "Are we almost done now?" "No!" "What about now?" "NO!" their was a breif silence with only a odd 'energy field' or the sound of fans and lasers flying through the air before hitting their target or missing. "What about" "SHUT UP ODD!" everybody said in unision, annoyed by the constant by Odd's constant pestering "sheesh! I was just curious." **At the factory, Upper floor** She lunged at Ryan but missed as he jumped back and started sprinting away from her. Ryan looked behind to see her narrowly behind him, dead set on catching him but he simply stuck his tongue out and laughed about it but it suddenly came back to haunt him when he felt the full impact of her ramming into his spine, he ghasped in pain, she smurked sardisticaly and simply stopped and stared as he flew into a wall and down a billion of stairs. When he finally reached the bottom Ryan's apearance flickered from a typical normal boy into a odd looking furry creature creature **(Lombax!)** until finaly sparks flew out and landed on the floor. The hologuise was broken... Ratchet grunted as he opend his eyes, it felt like he,d been hit by a train, his eyes opened wide as he realised that his hologuise was cracked and started heating up so he threw it onto the floor and it landed with a neat little clank. *tap, tap, tap, tap* The echoing sounds of footsteps became louder and more haunting with every step, Ratchet got his wrench anticipating her. she came round the corner only to stop surprised and shocked at what she was seeing and some how it explained everything! The explosion, how he weren't affected by the electricity on the platform and to be honest she was intruiged, facinated at what this creature was and how it came to be but before she could finish thinking, she was sent flying back and unconsious by the bullet of a plazma rifle "not so tough now are you!?" he smirked but instantly ran away due to the fact that she would most likely get back up and i would be lying if i said that he was wrong.

 **On Lyoko (to make up for the ridiculously long wait it shall be alot longer ok)** "Energy field" Aileta shot two glowing balls of pink energy at a monster, there were still alot but their numbers definately decreased "ok guys! Only quarter of them is left" after that one sentece everyone was in overdrive, killing monsters left, right and centre **At the Factory, Ground level** Ratchet ran as fast as he could down the desolate hallway and found a small room with office lockers and a singular desk in the middle. he quickly hid under the desk, plasma rifle in hand, he hid not because he was terrified but because he knew that its impossible to win and his only chance to actually live was to hide *tap, tap, tap, tap* he heard her coming down the hallway slowly, it felt like torture at how slow they were until they stopped momentarily and instead of growing louder the erie sound grew quiter! A light bulb in Ratchets head appeared and he quit hiding and shot her from a far and ran after her because time was running out **meanwhile on Lyoko** "There's only 50 left! and since your killing everything every second, dont know how your doung that but it is approximly 50 seconds before we can finaly shut down the tower!" "Bring it on!" Odd said as he charged head first into the group of monsters that were left from the gigantic sea. **At the factory** Ratchet tied her up with metal chains that he founed, she was currently unconscious until she suddenly her eyes opened and she struggled to get out of the chains, trying desperately to escape but it was too late her time was up and as Ratchet watched her slowly wriggle away, only one thought crossed his mind... 'hah! she looks like a caterpillar' **O** **n Lyoko** Yumi and Odd were breathing heavily and laying on the ground completely exausted, "YES! we finally did it! Now Aileta get into the tower and i'll run the program" "why do we need to do that Jeremy?" Aileta ran into a giant tower with no entrance but instead of smacking straight into the wall it engulfed her as wripples spread throughout it. On the inside the walls were coverd with beautiful blue binary code captured in little pannels that covered every where "because the forest is currently still on fire and we need to fix that" "good point!" Aileta suddenly illuminated with a blue light and floated up the tower and did a cool but unnecassary backflip and landed on a small platform, she walked forward only for a pannel to appear, she instantly put her hand on and off it, her name popped up as quick as it appeard then the the words _code Lyoko_ appeard suddenly " _return to the past!"_ Jeremy pressed a single key and all the amazing binary dropped down below into the darkness only for a blinding light to come erupting upward, the factory and every thing in it was engulfed in the mysterious light, then the entire universe itself was bathing in its glow until the white faded slowly faded and the planets apeared but the're where they were 24 hours ago... the universe had reset.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 **sorry for the rediculously long wait its just that i had a little writers block and when it cleard i got sick! what luck but don't worry because now i'm going to try and releae chapters more frecuently also next chapter definately coming out!:-)**

 **I do not own these charecters**

 **Insomniac games and Moonscoop do**

 **:-p**


	8. Chapter 7: Rebooting

Chapter 7: Rebooting

 **In Ryans** **dorm room** Ratchet was peacefuly sleeping in the unbroken silence of his dorm room until, *slam* suddenly Clank forced opend the closet door and ran towards the bed shouting "Ratchet wake up!" Ratchet moaned "five more minutes" and ignored him but Clank then unexpectedly slapped Ratchet hard in the face! "OW! What was that for!" "sorry its just that you refused to wake up and there is a urgent matter that has to be disscused!" "ok but its no reason to slap me!" Ratchet slowly started to sit up and released a giant yawn then turned his attention towards Clank "so what's the deal" "the deal is that the anomaly has just happened!" a awkward silece filled the room as Ratchet processed the information "wait what!?" "I said!" "Yeah i know what you said it's just how, why, what!" "i'm just as confused as you are but i have written down some things that i've noticed" Clank ran all the way back to the closet and some odd looking objects flied out of the closet. "Found it!" Clank returned to Ratchet with a small glowing box, covered in a strange metal alloy never seen before.

Clank pressed a tiny blue button on the strange device, it started to shake violently until a screen appeard coverd with an unidentafied launguage "one observasion is that before the entire universe reset 24 hours there was a blinding white light" "and what's the other thing you observed" "i was getting to that! anyway my second observation is that something strange and dangerous happened before it" "why do you think that?" Ratchet jumped out of bed and took a closer look at the text "well it's because of familiar noise i heard, it was faint but you could tell it was definately from a negotiator and last time i checked the only living organism on the planet with that exact specific weapon was you abd we specifically agreed that the only time a weapon should be used is when we're in danger!" Ratchet looked down at Clank as he switched off the device but he seemed irratated while doing it. "Ok pal, what's wrong?" Clank raised an eyebrow at Ratchet, even though he didn't have any, while Ratchet stood there, arms crossed "nothing..." there was no response from Ratchet he just stared at Clank until "fine! i'm irritated that the anomaly happend just when I had finally finnished setting everything up!" Ratchet almost laughed at how ironic it was "wait! don't you have school?" Clank smirked as Ratchet sulked and prepared the hologuise ready for his first day at school again

 **EVERYTHING IS LIKE THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS UP TILL THIS POINT SO HERES A KITTEN (be warned this has nothing to do with the plot and is just filler for no explaunable reason and yes i spelt explainable wrong but i dont care) *a adorable kitten licks it's fuzzy little paw as it purred cutely..**. **THEN IT EXPLODED! INTO MORE KITTENS* now that thats over let get to a reasonable point where there will be a change yay!**

 **On the track... _again_** "Ok lead the way!" Aileta smiled as Ryan sprinted forwad but only to turn around and say "wait how do you know that i can navigate this forest?" "INSTINCT" she started to giggle but Ryan just smiled and carried on toward the wood.

In the end Ryan and Aileta won by one rubber ducky, specifically one thats pink and missing a eye. But Odd and Sissie got last place, they say that all they did was bicker the whole time and it turned out that the code for the new verhicle wasn't compatiable with the super computer.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

 **welp! thats done but the story continues on so yay! anyway next chapter a definate yes, anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter**!

:-)

 **I do not own any of the charecters**

 **insomniac and moonscoop do!**


	9. Chapter 8: Heavy rain

Chapter 8: Heavy Rain

Ryan looked out the window as endless drops of rain gently hit the glass pane, it has been raining for the entirety of the day now. "Why does it rain so much?" "it normaly doesn't normaly, i guess today is an exception" Odd yawned bored, Ryan sighed as the teacher continued to babble on about atoms, repeating what he already knew, "doesn't this teacher ever teach us something new?" "sorry to rain on your parade but probaly not" Ryan rolled his eyes into the back of his head while he cringed from Odd's awful joke. "Ryan? is something the matter?" Clank could barely be seen as he peaked his metalic head through the little zipper of the backpack, Ryan whispered under his breath "bad joke" Clank sighed and shook his head "you should really be paying attension" "why? I already know this subject" "you do know that the teacher is right in front of you" "what?" Ryan turned his head only to be greeted by his teachers wrinkled face and saddly she did not look pleased. Ryan jumped back into his chair while he slowly started to realise that everyone was looking at him "so what's the awnser? Mr Deadlock!" The teacher pointed to the board and written on it, in a pure white chalk, was **_'Quel est le nombre atomique dans un atome'_** unfortunatly the universal translater only translates spoken words in a different launguage and not ones written down, so in short Ryan can't speak French. "Err... 42?" Ryan sheepishly replied, a silence swept through the entire classroom before "HAHAHAHAHA!" Everyone exploded into a uncontrolable fit of laughter, Ryan sank into his chair blushing while the teacher looked even madder then before.

Walking down the hallway Ryan listened to Odd's annoing laugh, he was still laughing from before amazingly "are you done yet" Ryan scowled while Odd struggled for breath "C..can't.. BREATH!" *wheeze* "wait i..i'm fine" Ryan released a sigh of relief when Odd stopped laughing finally. Ryan, Odd and Aileta sat down at the gray table only to be joined by some new faces "Hello Einstine how's it goin!"Odd said to the blonde haired boy with glasses, he was currently wearing brown shorts and a clear blue jumper, he sat down beside Aileta while being accompanied by a black haired girl, her clothes were just black and a brown haired boy, he wore a green jacket with matching pants. "Odd, Aileta do you know who these people are?" "Yes, the one on the left is Jeremy, the person in the middle is Yumi and the last one is Ulrich" Aileta explained while she took a small bite out a meatball. "Hi Ryan" the brown haired boy sat next to Ryan while he raised an eyebrow "how do you know **my** name when we've never met before?" cold beads of sweat ran down his neck but before he could awnser "i told him all about you yesturday! even showed him a picture" "Odd we never took a picture together, i've only known you for a day" "no no no! _I_ took a picture of _you_ not with you!" Odd fetched out his phone and showed him a picture, it showed Ryan sleeping in what looked to be a gheography classroom. "I don't know whever to be charmed that you took a picture of me or disturbed that you took a picture of me!" Ryan moved a few inches away from Odd who continued to scoff down his dinner.

 **I**

Ring Ring Ring* A synthony of cheers and chatter began at the last bell of the damp gloomy day, "i can't believe i'ts still raining" Ryan looked up at the blanket of grey clouds that loomed above the boy's while they walked toward the dorm "hey Einstiene you think that i can borrow some notes?" Suddenly Ulrich started laughing "you actually want to study?!" Ulrich continued his spurt of laughter "YEAH! So what if i want to study" Ulrich and Jeremy looked at each other "no offense Odd but you and studing just don't go together" Jeremy said, Odd ghasped "well its true!" "oh look we're here!"Ryan pointed at the dorm in front of them. They started shaking the acces water from their umbrellas and opened the door quikly and rushed inside "finally!" Ryan started rushing down the hall "we'll continue this tomorrow" Odd walked off aswell following Ryan, "what's wrong with him!" "that's i've been asking myself for months" Jeremy looked at Ulrich "WHAT!?"

I

Ryan opened his room and gently but before turning off his hologuise "WOW! So this is your room" Ryan fell over and simply looked at Odd who looked around in wonder. "What are you doing here! Get out" "Oh come on can't i at least have more of a look around" "no!" Ryan pushed Out the door and locked it shut, Ryan breathed a sigh of relief before turning off his hologuise "that was close!" Clank stepped outside of the bag started setting up some cind of laptop. "So any readings?" "unfortunately no," although they worked hard through the night they were no closer to finding the cause of the anomaly's.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

 **i am so sorry for making you wait so long it is just that some personal matters came up anyway i will make it up to you by releasing the next chapters next week.**

 **i do not own these charecters**

 **insomniac games and moonscoop do**


	10. Chapter 9: a Bad day

Chapter 9: A bad day.

Ratchet woke up to the haunting sound of rain drops, viciously attacking the window. Clank slept on the desk cluttered with technology we could only dream to have, Ratchet sighed as he slowly realised that he had dozed off during the midnight investigation "I see that your awake" Ratchet rubbed his eyes and looked at Clank who started walking towards him "when did I fall asleep?" "1hour, 50 minutes 57 seconds and 28 Milla seconds ago" "you could have just said a short while ago" Ratchet stood up and started to stretched his entire body "so what time is it now" "I don't know, I had to replace my clock with a quantum energy sensor because i didn't have room for it" Ratchet and Clank walked over to the quaint little alarm clock on table "oh no, we're going to be late?" Ratchet quickly activated his hologuise and stuffed Clank into the bag "HEY I CAN GET IN THERE MY" *mfph mfph MFPH!* Ratchet ran out the door and sprinted down the hallway *crash!* Ratchet accidently run into a familiar blonde haired girl who was casualy walking down the hallway, books flew into the air and eventually they all hit the ground with a hollow thump "sorry" Ratchet got up "nah! it's ok!" Ryan shoved the books back into her hand and the quickly continued to sprint down the desolate hall, "WAIT YOU FORGOT YOUR... bag" Clank sunk to the bottom of the bag hoping to not be discovered.

 **At the classroom** "sorry I'm late?" he gazed at the empty classroom, confused on what was going on "hello Ryan" he turned around to see one of his teachers standing behind him "oh err... hey there miss baume... am I late?" miss baume started to give out a little laugh that made Ryan quite uncomfortable "of course not! Your 2 hours early" Ryan sighed in relief but stopped halfway through because something had been bothering him, it was almost like he forgot something... 'CLANK' "OH! Silly me well it was nice to meet you, bye!" Ryan sprinted down the hallway "NO RUNNING IN THE HALLS!" Ryan then carried on fast walking.

 **In the hallway** "what is this thing?" the girl lifted Clank out the bag. Clank was petrified and couldn't move an inch while she inspected him looking at his unusual design "i've never seen anything like this before... WAIT WHAT AM I DOING!" she dropped him onto the floor and started pacing back and forth stressed. "I shouldn't be looking in other peoples bag's oh my god i'm in so much trouble!" Clank snook past her running, desperatly trying to find ryan, until "ow!" Clank banged into Jeremy's foot, Clank could do nothing but be still as Jeremy picked him up with intrigue "hmm What's this? It seems to be macanical" if Clank had sweat glands then he would had flood the entire city before the constant rain did "i must see what it can do!" Jeremy happily ran downm the hall while Clank silently cried.

 **In the hallway... Again** Ryan finaly saw the girl looking through his bag and yelled "YOU DIRTY LITTLE B!" but before he could finnish his sentence he triped and went flying past the before hitting a wall. Seconds later she screamed and then started to cry "well thats a delayed reaction" Ryan picked himself off the ground, she started to make strange whiney sounds that resembled words but were utter nonesence "can you please speak french because all i hear is 'mur mir maaaa!'" she stopped for a few seconds but when Ryan started to think that she would finally make sense "maaaaaaa!" Ryan growled in frustration and snapped "DID YOU SEE A LITTLE ROBOT! IN MY BAG!" "Oh i did! Then it disapeard once i dropped it to the floor" "...Why didn't you tell me in the first place instead of...All that" She shrugged, Ryan sighed and snatched the bag off of her then ran down the corridor.

 **In Jeremy's room** Clank was silent and layed completely still while Jeremy just stared at him, curious at what this curious contraption can do. "Hey Jeremy have you seen a..." Ryan stopped in his tracks when he saw Clank on the desk being watched by Jeremy, it was a peculiar sight to behold. "Umm can I have that?" "sorry Ryan but you can't, it's one of a kind, but once I find out what it does I'm planning to see how it works so maybe I can give you a screw." Clank almost fell off the desk but kept his balance, luckily Ryan was keeping Jeremy's attention so he didn't notice "well here's the thing that robot, yeah it's mine." but before he was could take Clank "wait, what does it do?" "well it err... Dances when you say 'Clark dance because I couldn't think of anything else also our mission depends on you doing this one thing!" Clank did the robot... Jeremy was impressed also confused but he didn't care at least he knew what it does and Ryan finally took Clank and the reunion was beautiful beautiful, he shoved clank back into the bag

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 **Sorry that this took so long but... My phone broke and sorry if last chapter is rushed I just wanted to get this out as fast as possible (it also might have a few spelling or punctuation errors so be warned)**

 **I do not own these characters**

 **Insomniac games and moonscoop do.**


	11. Chapter 10: The orb

Chapter 10: The orb

''As we all know it's been raining irregular amounts lately and officials say that there is most likely to be a flood if the rain does not stop. And so it is advised to evacuate the city or stay at your own risk, for the time being schools have been canceled so that they can prepare IF there is a flood. Back to you Derrick. ' A man with a husky low voice then began to talk butas his words spilled out the radio, gently resting on the table next to a strange floating orb, they were bellowed out with the loud bangs of Ratchet slamming down on a suitcase, trying to squeeze in what appeared to be a stack of technology and other items. Clank was at the other end of the room checking statics and occasionally looking out the window and gazing at rouge raindrops that travel down the window pain only to rest on the windowsill. 'A little help here buddy' Ratchet grunted as he slammed down yet again on the gluttonous suitcase although it looked less like a suitcase and more like a mutant frabric lump than a suitcase, 'Sorry, but right now I'm running diagnostics on this unusual weather also you know that Manuel labor is not my strong suit' Clank let out a little chuckle while Ratchet grunted and pressed onto the suitcase which appeared to be almost completely sealed 'you could have still helped' Ratchet gasped as he finally sealed the suitcase, he callapsed onto the suitcase exhausted. He looked around the room and focused on the floating orb, he was silent for a few seconds before realising that it was meant to go into the suit case... 'AAAAUGH!' 'are you ok?' 'why is the puzzle still out!' Clank looked to the left and glanced at the orb, subtely floating there 'Oh, I was solving it and I guess I forgot to put it I the suitcase' 'HOW do you you forget your a robot!' 'robots can forget too Ratchet.' 'WHY! ' **KNOCK KNOCK,** they both paused at the violent knocking on the door befo- **KNOCKKNOCKKNOCKKNOCKKNOCK KNOCK** 'OPEN UP RYAN!' Ratchet quickly turned on his hologuise and Clank sat still lifeless on the table and putting the device which he used for diagnostics away safely in his hatch. Ryan paused a moment before quickly opening the door 'hello Jim'.

Ryan smiled sweetly while Jim scowled at him, there was a brief silence with just Ryan smiling and Jim staring... It was definitely awkward. **Cough cough** , Jim cleared his throat breaking the silence 'anyway Ryan as you probably know the school is evacuating all students and temporarily placing them in a different academy until either the flood happens and what not or the rain stops and exec tra' Ryan tuned out the rest of his ramblings since it was mostly what he already knew until Jim said this 'what's that' Jim pointed into the Ryan's room gaze fixated on a particular object 'what's what' Ryan looked behind him to see what he was pointing at only to briefly ghasp, the orb was still out and still noticeably floating which Ryan knew was not a particularly common thing for 3D objects to do on earth. 'Umm I still don't know what your talking about' Ryan softly chuckled and bit his lip, Jim barged into his room and approached the orb. '' what the... ' Jim tried picking up the orb only for it to suddenly shuffle into an entirely different complex shape, Jim almost fell over the extensive suitcase but managed to retain his balance somehow. Jeremy and Odd were walking along the corridor only to see the unusual scene of Jim just stood there in Ryan's room while Ryan tries but fails to move Jim out his room. With such an Odd scene it was impossible not to get involved so they waltzed on in and shut the door behind them.

'So what'...' Odd just stopped when he saw the multicoloured misshapen floating object on the table and Ryan stared at him what seemed to be a few seconds before Jeremy rushed over to the orb as fast as he could when he saw the peculiar piece of technology. 'what is this!' his face was lit up like a Christmas tree and could not stop smiling. 'it's a puzzle' Ryan said trying to remain calm and think of a way to worm his way out of the situation and make a excuse as to what they're seeing 'is it an alien puzzle' 'it does explain the whole Henry the VIII thing' 'Jim aliens have not been proven to exist and a lack of knowledge about history is definitely not proof' Jeremy said trying to pick up the object. 'but how do you explain the floating' for once they all thought that Jim had a point HOW was the orb floating. 'well it quite simple really... Helium? Ah yes Helim' everyone in the room was of course sceptical but it was probably the best awnser they were going to get so they all left the room, but unfortunately Ryan knew that sooner or later the topic was going to be brought up again.

Ryan looked at Clank as he picked himself up off the wooden surface of the table and realised that Ryan was glaring at him, 'why was the puzzle still out...' 'I... Was in a rush also I forgot' 'you forgot huh?' Clank grabbed the puzzle and stuffed it inside his hatch but noticed that his diagnostic devise was beeping like mad. **Beep Beep Beep** 'hey why's it beeping?' Clank paused for a moment before telling Ryan twhy it was beeping 'It's just found out the exact time when the flood is cooming' 'well When's it coming' '...now' **Crash!**

 _VvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvV_

 **Hello im back back again... I know it took tooooooooooooooo long but truthly I lost inspiration and eventually forgot about this until it suddenly came to mind. So sorry and just as usualy**

 **I do not own these characters that belong to**

 **Insomniac games and moonscoop.**


End file.
